Bad Boys Don't Prevail in Love
by TwilightChiyo
Summary: Olette was so crazy about Hayner around Valentine's day. Turned out that he never truly liked her and was crazy about another girl? How will Olette handle this? Who will be her savior? Pence? Axel? Sora? Riku? Roxas?


**Bad Boys Don't Prevail In Love **

Authors Note

Hello I'm Radiant Princess but please call me Chiyo. I'm a new author and a amateur I believe so don't take pity on me and please give me pointers if this is bad. This is a Fluff of Roxas and Olette, the scene takes place in Twilight Town

**Olette's POV **

I woke up in my own house; smiling really bright today was Valentine's Day the most brilliant day of the year. I pulled back the covers and my feet touched the floor, by my bed was a small stool where a picture of me and Hayner and Pence sat. I smiled at it because it had Hayner in it I never told anybody about this but I'm in love with Hayner. Ok I said it but I thought I loved somebody else but it was Hayner weird right? I sat down on my bed my feet on the cold floor and I stood up and walked to my closet. I picked out my favorite outfit a red shirt with a white little panda in the bottom left corner and black jeans that came to my knees. I walked down to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and thought of my approach to him.

It wouldn't easy to approach a knucklehead like Hayner but isn't that how I fell for him? I clutched the tooth brush hard in my hand until it snapped in two and I threw it away. The 80th tooth brush I broke this year. I opened the door and smelled pancakes with syrup and butter and ran downstairs, I tripped and fell flat on my face and stood up. My cheek was red and hurting really bad and I put a hand on it and started to rush to the table. I sat down my mom smiling at me and putting a steaming plate of pancakes in front of me. I cut them and chewed them in my mouth thinking of a way to approach Hayner. Do I just give him hints and then come out with it, do I just give him the chocolates and just say it's cause we're friends.

What do I do, if Hayner finds out I like him it's the end of me forever! While I was freaking out I was scratching at my plate. My mom pulled it away and took my fork and I stared at her and she shook her head giving me my back pack and sending me to school. I walked down the steps my hands in my pocket and heard the trolley pull away. I screamed and ran towards the trolley as it pulled away from me and sighed. I heard huffing and turned around to see Hayner running behind me and he stopped beside me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Olette you missed it too?" He asked.

I blushed unable for words and stared down at my feet and he stared at me. I stared at my feet and he shrugged and kept running off and I clenched my fists. That was my chance and I didn't say anything and now he just ran off, I'm such an idiot. The clock chimed oh no it was 8:00 school starts in 10 minutes. I started rushing past the ice cream shot and cutting through fences and down the street 5 minutes left too. I kept running my feet feeling sore and I reached Twilight High and ran inside and down the door way and bumped into something. Then I was flung forwards and fell with a sickening thud and looked up I was laying on something soft. It was breathing too probably a teacher, when I opened my eyes I was staring at something not a teacher but **HAYNER**! I freaked out with immense passion and wondered what to say and what to do. My head began to swarm with thoughts and Hayner gave me one of his heart warming smiles.

"Hey Olette clumsy as always huh, I gotta tell you something" He said and stood up helping me up.

"Yeah Hayner" I replied my hands together.

My heart was pounding, was he going to say it would he really mean it? Were he and I going to be together finally. My head was pounding for questions and then that's when it popped to me sound fully.

"Do you have last night's homework?" He asked.

My whole heart shattered, all he wanted was yesterday's homework so he could copy and nothing else. I felt tears boiling up in my eyes and shoved the homework into his arms and rushed past him, tears in my eyes threatening to spill. But I don't want Hayner to see it, after everything we've been through I actually thought he wanted to kiss me to be with me. But I was wrong what was the point in trying to do and ask him out, I climbed to the roof and sat on the roof my head in my hands. Hayner was impossible, what was the point in trying anymore to impress him. Roxas did come back but probably was with Sora defeating everything, he wouldn't be here to tell me funny jokes.

"Hey something wrong Olette?" a voice said.

My head lifted up and I saw him, Roxas even in the virtual world and now he was cuter then ever. My eyes widened and I got up and he gave me a small smile.

"Yeah I know your upset, I've been there the whole time watching you, and I even cosplayed as Hayner to get by you" He said smiling.

My mind went back to when I was at my house and Hayner showed up I saw that he was really happy unlike the regular Hayner. Plus I saw a little bit of blue in his eyes and tears came into my eyes and I stood up. Roxas came closer to me his blonde hair swaying and his blue eyes shining and when he got close to me he cupped my face in his hands and drew my face closer to his. We grew older and I'm shorter than he is, I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but that was what I expected it was actually rough and hot. My arms wrapped around Roxas' throat and his arms over my waist. I heard feet going down and I bet Hayner saw this but I didn't care my mind focused on Roxas.

When it was over we were both breathing hard and looking at each other and hugged one another. A blush over my face Roxas took my hand and drew me into a hug.

"Sorry about you and Hayner, but I have to tell you he really did like Fuujin" He said with his Roxas be happy smile.

My eyes widened and my hand slapped against my forehead. It was Fuujin who stole Hayner's heart from me that was so not cool. She'd be dead meat if I wasn't so happy right now and at this moment.

"Don't worry she turned him down and now he's really sad" Roxas continued and drew me closer my head buried in his chest.

His arm was wrapped around my waist and his head in my hair and he sniffed softly kissing my hair. He licked his lips and kissed my forehead and I looked up at him, his blue eyes entranced me.

"But now I'm glad that I have you all mine now Olette" Roxas said and clutched me tighter.

"But what about Namine` won't she be sad too?" I said even if I didn't really care or notice.

"She'll just have to move onto Axel or something won't she my little Princess?" He said clutching my chin and drawing my head up.

My lips connected to his and the kiss began, what I didn't notice was the stars were shining and Namine` actually drew this to happen. Thank-you Namine`, thank-you Fuujin…and last but not least thank-you my new boyfriend Roxas...and when we parted I said.

"Happy Valentines Day Roxas" I said shoving a box of chocolates at him.

He took them and with a little Roxas smile he looked at me and gave me a smile saying "Your welcome I love you Olette" and kissed me again.

**Fin **


End file.
